the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Rough Night/Credits
Full credits for Rough Night. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In association with LStar Capital "ROUGH NIGHT" Closing Directed by Lucia Aniello Written by Lucia Aniello & Paul W. Downs Produced by Matt Tolmach, p.g.a. Produced by Lucia Aniello, p.g.a. Paul W. Downs, p.g.a. Dave Becky Executive Producers Matthew Hirsch Ben Waisbren Director of Photography Sean Porter Production Designer Bob Shaw Edited by Craig Alpert, ACE Starring: Scarlett Johansson Kate McKinnon Jillian Bell Ilana Glazer Zoë Kravitz Paul W. Downs Ty Burrell and Demi Moore Enrique Murciano Karan Soni Dean Winters Casting by Jeanne McCarthy, CSA Rori Bergman, CSA Music by Dominic Lewis Costume Designer Leah Katznelson A Matt Tolmach / Paulilu Production Crawl Art Cast Coming soon! Post Production Visual Effects by Shade VFX Compositors Tori Buenger Alyssa Koncelik-Diemer Michael Means Kasy Stein J Bush Maxim Kornev David Tate Anteneh Adamu Will Atkin Chris Cooper Greg Gilpatrick Ken Lee Alex Ling Ariana Miller Arslan Naqvi Michael Nikitin Patrick O'Keeffe Joo-Hwan Park Fabio Pires Christina Shin Music "Woman" Written by Myles Heskett, Christopher James Ross and Andrew James Stockdale Performed by Wolfmother Courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty. Ltd. / Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Tipsy" Written by Jerrell Jones, Anthony Joe Kent and Mark Williams Performed by J-Kwon Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Headphones" Written and Performed by Adam Brock Courtesy of Crucial Music Corporation "Conga" Written by Enrique Elias Garcia Performed by Gloria Estefan Courtesy of Crescent Moon Records "Shots" Written by Skyler Gordy, Stefan Gordy, Jonathan H. Smith and Eric DeLatorre "Burn Break Crash" Written by Caroline Ailin, Tom Aspaul and Daniel Traynor Performed by Aanysa x Snakehips Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment/UK Limited By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Just Let Go" Written by Andrew J. Gridley, Shamina Khangaldy and Stephen Wayne Baird Performed by Dorian Wyld feat. Shamina Courtesy of Crucial Music Corporation "Signs Of Time" Written by Stephen Ronan, Celeste Csato and Paul Grundman Performed by Celeste & Rokuro feat. PGX Courtesy of Crucial Music Corporation "Trouble" Written by Benjamin Berry and Anita Esidede Blay Performed by Neon Jungle Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd and RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Gun To The Head" Written by Michelle Gonzalez, Pontus Winnburg, Magnus Lidehall, Nicole Morier, Jimmy Koizsch and Joakim Jarl Performed by MishCatt Courtesy of INGSOC "Blackout Blurry" Written by Mark Byers Performed by Markaholic feat. Bianca Gisselle Courtesy of Markaholic Records "My Neck My Back" Written by Khia Chambers, Edward Meriwether and Michael Williams Performed by Khia Courtesy of Entertainment One U.S. LP "BonBon" Written and Performed by Era Istrefi Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC "Jesu, Joy Of Man's Desiring" Written by Johann Sebastian Bach Performed by Moscow Chamber Orchestra Conducted by Constantine Orbelian Courtesy of Delos Records By arrangement with Source/Q "Brighter Stars" Written by Akrivi Nikokiridou Performed by Akrivi Courtesy of Crucial Music Corporation "Prime" Written by Jaron Lamot, Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by DJ Huggy Courtesy of The Math Club "I Touch Myself" Written by Christina Amphlett, Tom Kelly, Mark McEntee and Billy Steinberg Performed by Divinyls Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Orchestral Suite No.2 In B Minor, BWV 1067: Overture" Written by Johann Sebastian Bach "The Next Episode" Written by David Axelrod, Brian Anthony Bailey, Melvin Bradford, Calvin Broadus and Andre Young Performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg Courtesy of Aftermath Entertainment/Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Fall" Written by Robin Braun and Michael Milosh Performed by Rhye Courtesy of Polydor Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "See This Through" Written by Jonathan Merkel Performed by Andrea Miller Courtesy of Crucial Music "Sadness" Written by Christian Langdon and Jonas Myrin Performed by Jonas Myrin Courtesy of DUVArecords "House Work" Written by Timucin Aluo and Uzoechi Osisioma Emenike Performed by Jax Jones featuring Mike Dunn and MNEK Courtesy of Polydor Ltd./Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Hustler" Written by James Ford, Charleen Johnson and James Shaw Performed by Simian Mobile Disco Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises and Courtesy of Wichita Recordings Ltd By arrangement with Mixtape Music "The Beautiful People" Written by Marilyn Manson and Twiggy Ramirez Performed by Marilyn Manson Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "A Midsummer Night's Dream: Wedding March" Written by Felix Mendelssohn "We Are What" Written by Noah Cyrus, Savan Kotecha, Max Martin and Ali Payami Performed by Noah Cyrus Courtesy of RECORDS Label, LLC "The Kiwi Song" Written and Performed by Kate McKinnon © 2017 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and LSC Film Corporation All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. "River" (2008) and "Nike" (2002) sculptures by Ken Hiratsuka Filmed in part at Steiner Studios, Brooklyn, New York Special Thanks to Rob Paglia Genevieve Aniello Danielle Thomson Sunanda Sachtrachul Ava Donaldson Paul Feig Ezra Swerdlow Filmed with the Support of the New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored from animal action. No animals were harmed. (AHA #06924) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos Category:Credits